


October 2007 Requests

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly DCU requests from October 2007</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 2007 Requests

They were both quiet. It had gone to show that their timing sucked at most things, but even that application of Murphy's Law had been overlooked.

They'd come to visit, while they both got over their latest cuts and bruises from demon hunting. Finding the city in mourning for a fallen hero had chilled them. Barely an hour later they had known everything.

"Would you? To stop the future?" 

Sam looked at his brother, hearing the worry behind the theoretical question.

"Only if I saw no other way."

Dean's jaw tightened. He'd just have to make sure there was always another option.

* * *

The other Titans gave way to the chairperson of the League, as she approached Robin. A few quiet words passed, and then their jaws dropped as Robin **let** her hug him. He turned, waving them off, and left with Black Canary, offering her his arm. Now that he was as tall as her, it seemed only right to escort her in dignity.

"How are you holding up?" Dinah asked, once they were away from most hearing.

"I get the job done," he told her softly.

"I'm still here."

"I know." He wanted to point out all the ones who weren't.

"Let's hope the family luck comes your way now," Dinah said, before hugging him again. He clung to her, and nodded. Dinah Lance had lost, and regained, quite a number of her friends and loved ones. If it was a Drake thing, maybe there was still hope.

* * *

Tim bites his lip at the first push; it's been well over a year, and he's not really prepared for it. The muscles in his forearms cord as he braces, pushing himself back, feeling those hands wrapped tight on his hips.

He knows Cassie would have an absolute heart attack, if she could see him right now. But, though they were seeing each other, neither one had said it was exclusive. They both knew it was too unhealthy for that.

This wasn't much healthier. His partner is here, burying himself balls-deep inside Tim to try and forget the man that had left him behind. Tim needs this man, one he cares for, one that's managed to not leave him //yet…no, don't think it// to show him he can still feel fully. Because if there was anyone to rival Kon in his heart, it was always Dick Grayson.

It might not be healthy, but they'll both take it with open eyes.

* * *

She had vanished from Titans Island, but it had not kept her from keeping an eye on things. One way or the other, she was going to make the man pay for all he had done.

That included the maiming and twisting of the girl she was now touching in ways of healing.

The both needed it, as they both needed their hate against the same man. Slade Wilson had once pitted them at each other like dogs in a ring; now, they found comfort in kisses and caresses, while planning the very necessary efforts to end his reign of terror.

With Rose helping her, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

Barbara had had a hard enough time dealing with Dinah abruptly leaving. Having to accept Shiva, the woman that would one day try to kill Robin, had tried to kill Batman and Batgirl both…it rankled.

And then there was Huntress, slowly showing just how much she brought to their team, filling a pair of shoes Dinah had left vacant. The mafia-born vigilante was a committed, caring woman, as her day job proved, as well as serious about playing within Oracle's guidelines.

It really should not have surprised Barbara, then, when she found Helena filling other places Dinah had left vacant.

* * *

He had slowly gotten himself back into the role of Robin, shutting so much else out. He just had not realized how much he had begun to ache for human care until _she_ showed up out of the blue, standing in a defiantly redesigned costume, quiver on a shoulder, bow in her hand.

"I heard Speedy never came back." Her voice rolled with newfound confidence.

"She never fit the same way you did," Robin managed to say, not asking why or what had changed.

"Good." Cissie smiled at him, and walked forward, to take her rightful place at his side.

* * *

Some people claimed it was the arrow/lantern tradition.

Connor knew the real reason Kyle matched him so well had far more to do with his heart.

Kyle, with all the tragedy of his life, could have been a poignant painting of tragedy, but his heart kept him from falling into that. He still loved, still reached out for people around him. Whatever had been done to and around him affected him, but only by deepening his compassion and bonds.

That suited Connor well, and he made sure to be worthy of that offered bond, every day he had with Kyle.

* * *

Finding out Robin was ticklish had been one of Kon's favorite days. It had been an accident, just lounging at the YJ mansion, testing his TTK's control.

It brushed up along Robin's skin, having bypassed the armor in response to hidden desires in Kon.

The brightly costumed boy had nearly jumped out of his skin, yelping before slapping at the affected areas under his chest plate. He'd looked like a scalded cat at Kon when he realized Secret was nowhere in sight.

Kon had merely grinned, and made a promise to find out just how much skin was that sensitive.

* * *

He'd been running from his past for years, it seemed. First, trying to prove he was something worthwhile, as Speedy, when he found out he was nothing in his adopted people's eyes.

Then he fell into the drugs, and that convinced him his first people had been right. He was nothing, would never be anything. No matter how much he ran to new lives, his past would haunt each one.

Until the day he held his daughter in his arms, looked into her dark eyes, and knew the truth.

Everything before was nothing, and all his darkness was redeemed, as he began his life again as a father.

* * *

He's been on a tight rope since Donna and Lilith were killed. He's wanted nothing more than to walk away and focus on life in the 'Haven, make it worthwhile.

She's never been on a team with him, doesn't know how bad he can get when he's not gripping the reins, even if he doesn't want them.

Roy being down and out for a mission is just one more straw…and when Jade comes down on a call he made, it turns into the one that broke the camel's back. He confronts her, raw and hurting still with everything he tries to keep leashed with his 'sister' lost to him.

By the end of the shouting, Jade's learned two things. Nightwing is every bit as dangerous as Roy can be on a bad day…and she finds him entirely too attractive for their own good.

* * *

When Wally showed up at the Tower to relax, Dick knew things with his city had to be bad. So he shooed the younger crowd out, told Donna and the older ones to give them space, and set about getting to the heart of the matter. 

A few pizzas, several beers, and a bad movie later, Dick still didn't know quite what had sent Wally into the Tower. But, as Flash readied to head back to Central and Keystone, he had a healthier look to his eyes.

"Thanks Dick…sometimes I just need my best friend around." With that, he took off.

* * *

The redhead stammered and looked up with a grasping attempt at some kind of explanation. Those cool blue eyes were boring into him, worsening his tongue-tied state. Roy really, just absolutely, felt like he would die now of embarrassment. The burn of blood in his cheeks at least is drawing away the blood from other areas…

"Please don't…" he managed to stammer out.

He wasn't quite sure how the other boy moved quite that fast, but the feel of Robin's gloved hand wrapping around him reassured him in the next moment.

"It's okay, Speedy. I've done it in here too."

* * *

She looks at him as he finishes putting the costume on, and her heart swells. It's not what the costume represents, because her boy will always make his own legacy.

It is about him being recognized by her peers as one of them.

Every time they are out there, the team is going to see him, have to respect the man he is. The man he became in spite of the original arrow. They will see what she always has.

This is the man she loves with every fiber of her being, even if he will always be her boy.

* * *

Seeing Selina lick her lips as the barely older woman slid up her body almost made Dinah purr. She opted to leave the cat noises to her beauty of a lover, and captured those lips with her own. She licked her own taste from the thief's mouth, before giving a gentle push that put her on top and had Selina staring up wantonly at her.

Dinah slid so slowly down, kisses trailing delicately, before she settled and tasted Selina so intimately. Selina arched, opening to her lover.

Selina was right; the difference in taste could only be experienced, not told.


End file.
